It is well known to use debuggers and breakpoint handlers to test target applications. Before execution of the application, regular breakpoints are typically inserted. When, during execution, the application encounters a breakpoint, the application stops executing and the debugger evaluates if the breakpoint matches the desired criteria, such as a specific task, processor core and/or data packet.
If the breakpoint does not match the criteria, then the application is resumed, and if the breakpoint matches, then the debugger may present the current state of the application to a user for evaluation. In either case, the execution of the target application is interrupted, resulting in a delay.
In order to avoid such a delay, U.S. Pat. No. 7,552,425 suggests to export a conditional breakpoint and a condition to be compiled for debugging. However, this requires that the application is recompiled when a breakpoint is inserted, which is often undesirable.